


Its a cruel, cruel world for a side story

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: As they lower Chloe into the ground Dan has a moment with his daughter.





	Its a cruel, cruel world for a side story

Dan stood with his thirteen-year-old daughter as they watched her mother be lowered in to the ground. "Rest well Chloe." He said softly.

Trixie looked up at her dad then. "I'm sure mom's with Lucifer." She said simply before she turned and looked back at where her mother is buried.

"Maybe they never found his body monkey."

Trixie smiled softly. "He's the devil that's why dad." She said rather offhandedly as they turned and walked back to the car.

"Dear he isn't the devil its what he always told people."

Trixie looked at her dad with a look that clearly said. 'Yeah right.' She shook her head slightly before she got into the car quietly.

Dan turned back towards the graveyard as he quietly thought of not only of Chloe but of Charlotte as well. "Two woman I have ever loved is now dead and gone." He felt something touch his cheek as he turned his head slightly. For the briefest of moments, he swore he thought he saw Charlotte standing there in all white. "Tricks." He muttered softly. "The world is cruel to those who have sinned as bad as I have." He said simply before he got into the car and drove back into the city.

Charlotte stood there watching Dan drive away as she turned her head slightly looking at Michael. "Thank you for that."

Michael smiled softly. "You did die protecting my brother Amendiael after all."

Charlotte nodded her head slightly. "True." She said with a smile. "Though poor Lucifer though."

"What do you mean saying, poor Lucifer?"

"He loves Chloe a lot. Everyone can tell how much he loves her dearly."

"I didn't know he still has a heart after all these century's."

Charlotte looked at him annoyed. "Ask him what is the one thing he wants in the whole world besides the person or person's who killed Chloe. And his answer would be he would want Chloe with him."

Michael shook his head slightly. "Brother can't feel anything he is the devil."

"If not for me for your own piece of mind. To see if the little brother you knew is still in the man known as Lucifer."

Michael opened his mouth to say something when Gabriel walked towards them. "What do you say, Gabriel?"

"I think its something we should look into. Though if it turns out we are right that will be the end of it. Though if Charlotte is right I will ask our father what we can do to make the devil happy in hell again." He said simply. "Does this suit you Charlotte?"

Charlotte nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

Gabriel flew away then.

Michael turned and looked at her. "You didn't ask for anything for your self why?"

Charlotte smiled softly. "Because Lucifer helped me to save my own soul with your mother's help. I fell in love with a great man with even a bit of happiness thrown in as well. But Dan has to find his own way out of his hell loop in his own time. That is the lesson I learned from your baby brother. Everyone is always in a hell loop how you get out of it is how you make yourself into a better person. Or a worse version of the person you currently are."

Michael nodded his head slightly as he took her arm then and flew them back to the silver city. "Very insightful."

"Thank you." She said simply before she looked down and whispered softly. "Good luck Dan, Trixie, Lucifer and everyone else."

THE END!


End file.
